1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic seal, an authentication system, and a computer-readable recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, documents and the like have been generally authenticated by using seals. For example, a specific image is formed on the face of a seal (hereinafter, referred to as a seal face), and the seal face is brought in physical contact with the surface of a document through imprinting of the seal, so that the image of the seal face is formed as a seal impression on the document. The seal impression formed on the document is used as authentication information.
Meanwhile, there has been proposed a technology for using a touch panel and displaying, on the touch panel, an image that a user has drawn on the touch panel. For example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2013-222324 discloses a configuration that displays an image drawn on a touch panel and transmits the image to other information processing apparatuses (personal computers) or the like.
Conventionally, it is difficult to reproduce operation of forming a seal impression on a target object through imprinting of a seal by using an information processing apparatus. For example, even when the technology disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2013-222324 is used, it is generally difficult to repeatedly draw a fixed image by handwriting, and it is difficult to reproduce the operation of imprinting a seal.
Therefore, there is a need to electronically reproduce operation of forming a seal impression on a target object through imprinting of a seal by using an information processing apparatus.